Feathers like snow
by Following-the-silence
Summary: North is really exhausted. Keeping the Guardians together is a hell of a nightmare, especially when he has to look after what he thinks may be the beginning of a love story. And of course he can't keep his nose out of it. Some Frostbite to feast your eyes !


**Alright ! This is a story I wrote after a suggestion from the lovely stairs-and-elevators made on tumblr. Here's the first chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the characters nor the original story of Rise of the Guardians.**_  
_

* * *

_Feathers like snow_

_-Chapter One-_

« You did it on purpose ! »

« I didn't ! These things happen, you know ?! »

North pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. Every single meeting they've had since Pitch's demise ended up in a fight between Jack and Bunny. While the two of them got along pretty well in the field, battling against a common enemy, their relationship was way worse on paper.

Despite his new-found status, Jack couldn't help but use his powers to prank Bunnymund, freezing his warrens until they got all slippery, leading to an inevitable yet funny fall.

He smiled as he watched the two of them, Jack sitting on his staff floating in the air, a mischievous grin glued to his face, Bunnymund growling and jumping around threatening him with his boomerangs.

Did they have any idea of what hey looked like from the outside ? Two brothers. Two goddamn brothers, always bickering each other.

He laughed, and Bunnymund turned at him, frowning is nose in disapproval :

« How can you let that little prick ruin my holiday ! You know the eggs will break themselves if there is ice everywhere ! »

North let his grin go wide, and took Bunny by his shoulder.

« Come on, Bunny, you have to admit, it was great fun ! About that, Jack... »

The youngest Guardian let out a small chuckle, and prepared himself to jump away from the conversation. North suddenly grabbed his leg with a force one could not imagine, forcing him down to the ground.

« I wasn't finished, boy ! »

Looking at his feet, the winter spirit sighed. North took a good look at him. Ever since he was officially introduced to his new duties, Jack seemed tired. He often stuttered during meetings whenever Tooth, who was in charge of writing down everything they discussed, asked him a question or even wave at him to keep him awake.

He had big blue circle under his eyes, it was true, but winter was almost over in most of the world, and the young boy would soon take the rest he fully deserved. He didn't have the chance to have tiny little helpers, like himself or Tooth, and sometimes he worried about the boy well being, despite the fact he was immortal. It was after all his role, looking after the other guardians. And he kind of felt like they were a family, now, him being a gigantic father figure, while Sandy could be the funny lunatic uncle, while Bunny, Jack, and Tooth would form his children. Yet Jack didn't quite found his place, and that bothered him. Maybe he needed a hand ?

He gently placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, which made the boy lift his chin up.

« Listen, as much as I would like to see snowball fights between the two of you everyday, - he winked - you have responsibilities now. »

He poked the young man in the chest.

« You don't get to be a guardian without knowing the rules. »

Jack mumbled, rolling his eyes.

« Here we go again... »

« I'm serious Jack ! You have to at least read them ! »

North took the big red book off a shelf where it was carefully hidden. Blowing the dust off, he smiled at the sight of Jack's disgusted face. It was one of the most magnificent handiwork the yeti had made, all covered in deep burgundy leather, a 'G' carved onto its cover. He slowly opened it, smelling the scent of old paper spread into the air. Inside were written all 1000 years of their history, as well as the basic rules for beginners, as Bunny once named them. He lowered the book, letting Jack enjoy the beauty of the illuminations engraved on the crackling pages. With his shaking hands, the Guardian of Fun took it, ice starting to grow as his palms encountered the ancient piece of work. He panicked, letting out a gasp, and hastily threw the book away. The whole scene happened in slow motion. North's eyes widdened as they traced the path of the sacred book, which landed right on Sandy's face, who was quietly enjoying his nap. The little man woke up in one swift motion, thousands of images flying around his head.

« I'm so sorry, Sandy ! I freaked out, I was going to turn the book into a giant snowball ! »

Bunnymund laughed, unable to repress a quirky comment :

« Well you did turn it into some kind of projectile, aye. »

North pushed them away and carefully took it from the ground, where it layed, open, some pages half ripped. It was a disaster. He loved that book, people had to be careful with it ! More, they had to show it at least the tiniest bit of respect ! Looking at Bunny who was laughing as Jack made him a face, he saw no one cared about the precious record. Not even Sandy, who just sat there, scratching his head in displeasure.

« ENOUGH ! »

Clenching his jaw, he frowned his brows at Jack, who thought it was probably better if he disappeared under his hoodie. The boy took a few step back, fear clearly showing as North's reddened face came closer to his.

« So you thought it was best if you got rid of it ? »

He raised it's right sleeve up, his Naughty tatoo almost glowing, and took another step towards his fellow Guardian. He knew he could look like a nice old grandpa sometimes, but he was also a swordsman, and he sure as hell hoped Jack would remember as he pulled out one of his famous blades. Jack gulped, every single shade of color he may have had deserting his cheeks.

« North ! That's enough !»

Toothiana flew right in the room, stopping him from what she probably thought was a fight. She had just arrived and from the way she was shivering, Jack had done a good job at maintaining winter as long as possible. She shoved him out of the way, protecting Jack by placing her own body between the two guardians. Seeing her all flustered made him shift awkwardly. He always had a soft tooth for her -so to speak!- and the fact he had yelled strongly enough to make her angry threw him back into his shoes. Waving his hands, he said, half laughing :

« This was a joke, Tooth ! No need to rush to save the tiny **little** _**naughty **_boy ! »

He insisted on each one of his last words, and she shot him a suspicious glance before turning away, checking up on Jack. The old man grumbled and sat in a chair, watching the two of them swirling around in a mix of feathers and snow. He snorted. She used to check on every one, especially on him, saying he had eaten too much cookie dough and that his belly wouldn't be able to feel what was up. Of course he wasn't jealous of Jack, that would be a silly idea ! He loved the boy dearly, but he still had a bad attitude, with his little smirk, sweating self satisfaction. And Tooth was too soft with him. He squinted his eyes, feeling his belly growl. Something was wrong. What was it ? He slowly turned, like a compass, directing his guts in several directions. There it was. His stomach groaned even louder, and North was surprised no one had heard it yet. He lifted his eyes towards what exactly his belly was growling, and he nearly choked on the eggnog on of the elves had brought him.

What on earth was that ?! Tooth was checking on his teeth, again, and all North could see was the hand Jack had led on her waist, casually, as if it was only natural. She had her hands all over his face, laughing. He tried to listen to what they were saying, thank the moon in the sky, his hearing was still above average.

« Are you sure, I can't see it ! »

Jack smiled wider than North ever saw.

« I swear, Tooth, I saw some decay on my left molar ! »

He could see her squint her eyes, looking into Jack mouth. What was he up too ? The Guardian of Winter suddenly kissed her on the cheek, and she squealed, the tiny fairies fainting in delight.

« There, got you ! »

She frowned and brushed the tip of her nose with his. They both giggled and he flew away from her, leaving snow fall in his path.

« Oh you little rascal ! Don't you dare think this is over ! »

His laugh echoed through the wooden beams, and North's stared at Toothiana's embarrassment with horror. So that was it ! She was into him. Well, he should have known better, bad boys get all the good girls. So she wasn't too soft with him. She was too soft _for_ him ! He'd break a heart in a minute ! Wait. No, he was a Guardian, now, he was wiser. He could take care of... His eyes went automatically on the book he was now holding. It still wore the trace of Jack's touch, even if the ice was now melting away. He was NOT wiser, he thought in a rage. He was still a rebellious teenager and nothing good would come out of him until he fully understood the rules of the world he now lived in. Hurting Toothiana would end up in them splitting the group, so North only had one solution. Make sure Jack would not lead her on. Raising his voice, he yelled :

"Jack Frost ! Come back here at once !"

The young boy dropped at his feet, a hint of fear in his big blue eyes. Good. He should be afraid.

"Let's forget about the incident already."

The guardian sighed in relief.

"BUT !" He said, raising his finger up to Jack's nose. "You have to read and fully understand the rules !"

"What ?! I can't even touch it ! I'll only freeze it to death or something !" He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well you can always wear gloves !"

Bunny let out a dark chuckle.

" And technically, it's a book. It can't die."

Jack put his fists in his pockets, as if he wanted to hide them away from the elves or something like that. Toothiana laughed, a soft sound, similar to a waterfall made of bells, and she said :

"Well I can always read it to you. That way you won't get your icy hands all over it ?"

Jack raised his head slowly, looking expectantly at her through his white bangs of hair. He even blushed a little.

"Like a... bedtime story, perhaps ?"

Her smile grew wider.

"Yes ! Exactly like that !"

She came closer to him, whispering something in his ear that made him chuckle.

No. NO. This was not supposed to happen. This was the opposite of what he wanted. North pinched the bridge of his nose for the second time this day. He was tired. Maybe he was looking at it the wrong way. After all Jack seemed to enjoy Tooth company. Maybe there was another solution to his problem. Make sure Jack would indeed fall for the fairy queen.

* * *

**My dear fellows, I hope you're ready to Rate and Review ! I'll update soon !**


End file.
